


730 Days

by jihyuncompass



Series: Mysme Week 2020 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of alcohol, MysMe Week 2020, Reunions, V | Kim Jihyun Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), V's Real Name (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyuncompass/pseuds/jihyuncompass
Summary: It’s been exactly 730 days of yearning for the man named Kim Jihyun
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: Mysme Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984801
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	730 Days

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally posted to tumblr on July 9th 2020 for Mysme Week 2020.  
> The prompt used for this piece was "Anniversary"  
> I wrote this as an interpretation of V's Good Ending, with some added details. I hope you enjoy this!

It’s been 730 days since you last saw Kim Jihyun. Two years to the date. It’s been 730 sunrises and sunsets, and 730 days of desperately missing him. 

It was surprising at first, you had only known V for eleven days before he left. In less than two weeks you met and fell in love with him. And just as quickly as he appeared in your life he disappeared from it. For a good reason of course, but that didn’t ease the ache in your chest his absence caused. Soon after he left your life returned to some semblance of normal, and the events of the nearly two weeks you spent with V settled in your mind, though never too far away.

In the months following his departure there were nights where you wondered if V had been a figment of your imagination. V sometimes felt like a dream to you. The kind and gentle mint-haired man who promised to protect you. Who you helped nurse back to health after he’d been poisoned. Something about him felt so ethereal, almost otherworldly, it was hard not to think of him like an angel who appeared in your greatest time of need. 

The RFA was your biggest reminder that not only was he real, but your feelings for him were also just as real, and just as powerful as the day he left. 

730 days, two years since the first party you organized was cancelled, you got into a car on the way to the party that you organized. 

Sitting in the backseat of the car Jumin had sent, you ran through your to-do list in your head. There felt like thousands of little details to remember, from the guest list, to the refreshments, to the auction later in the afternoon. These thoughts swirled in your head like alphabet soup jumbled and somewhat meaningless. 

Clutching your hands together you saw the party venue come into sight. You had arrived early but already there was a significant amount of press that had gathered at the entrance. Walking up to the front doors you made sure your RFA badge was visible and waved to Jaehee. Two years had let you grow close with every member of the RFA, but this was the first time that everyone would be gathered up in the same room. The thought brought a smile to your face, you were almost looking forward to a possible fight between Zen and Jumin. Which was saying something. 

The main hall was gorgeous. Perfectly decorated to match the elegant theme of the afternoon’s event. Each table carefully prepared with champagne flutes being filled for the guests to drink. Finally getting to see it all in person took your breath away, suddenly all of the work, the planning, the emails, the late nights spent preparing felt worth it. 

The party started without a single mishap, guests filed into the ballroom as music danced through the air. While there was still many things to attend to, you took a few moments every once in a while to take in the moment and truly savor it. Taking one of these short moments and a soft smile on your face, you were already drafting a letter to V in your head. You couldn’t wait to tell him about all of this, your heart ached from his absence but the small points of correspondence you had with him made it all bearable. Your fingers itched as you thought about the future contents of the letter.

“Are you enjoying the party?” Jumin asked, appearing beside you, two flutes of champagne in his hand, one of which he offered you. You took the glass into your hand and shared a brief toast between the two of you, taking a sip you smiled at the crowd. 

“I still can’t really believe it’s actually happening.” You admitted. 

“It’s all due to your hard work.” Jumin stated in his standard tone. Very matter of fact, without any doubt into the truth of his statement. You watched him glance into the crowd, his eyes purposely trying to avoid the reporters lingering at the edges of the ballroom.

You and Jumin had become particularly close during the past two years. During the original two weeks when you met the two of you had both taken on the job of holding everyone together. Keeping the RFA whole while V recovered, and while the rest of the members grappled with what Rika had become was a struggle for the both of you individually. However, within the chaos you both held the group together, all while you both could feel yourselves falling apart at the seams. 

It took two months before you finally started to crack, and three for Jumin to start drinking more often. During this time you both found comfort in each other’s company. You enjoyed weekly dinners together where you drank wine and vented about everything that was worrying you that week. Work stress, RFA drama, the one time Elizabeth started shedding more than usual and Jumin worried she was sick, and of course your favorite topic, your mutual longing for one Kim Jihyun. 

“I wish he was here.” You blurted out. Looking back to Jumin you could see that look of nostalgia in his eyes he got when either of you spoke about your mutual friend. 

“As do I.” He muttered. You held onto your glass tighter. 

“There are going to be more parties, maybe he’ll be there for the next one.” Jumin’s eyes looked over at you, you still weren’t very good at reading his facial expressions but it almost looked like he knew something you didn’t. Opening your mouth to say something you couldn’t get it out before you saw the other RFA members coming towards the two of you. 

After the other members excused themselves to go about the rest of the party you found yourself alone again. After a long content sigh you gently set the champagne flute down on the table next to you. Wrapping your arms around yourself it was hard to fight the smile on your face. 

“I’ve been waiting for this moment.” You closed your eyes for just a second, the smile on your face growing wider. You didn’t look, almost afraid his voice was only in your head. 

“Me too.” You said. Opening your eyes you slowly looked to the source of the voice. Your breath caught in your throat. He wasn’t a figment of your imagination, he wasn’t a dream, Kim Jihyun was standing right in front of you. Tears welled in your eyes, because not only was he right in front of you. But he looked so happy. 

“Congratulations.” He said, his voice light and full of emotion. 

“V?” 

“It’s Jihyun Kim now.” He smiled bright, “Long time no see.” 

He spoke about his time away, the things he learned, the future he wanted to make for himself. A future that he wanted you to be a part of and help him create. He spoke from the heart, no longer weighed down by doubt and fear like he had in the past. Each word felt purposeful, confident. As you listened to him the realization of his return finally overwhelmed you. Tears now streamed down your cheeks as you made no attempt to hide them or wipe them away. You wanted to hold onto his moment, and not let anything detract from it. 

“I want to love you. I will love you. I love you. Just as I love myself.” V- no Jihyun finished. His smile remained while he waited for you to speak. Racking your brain you tried to think of what to say, you thought of every dream you had, every imaginary reunion you created in your head. None of them however, could compare to this. 

Unable to find words you pulled him into an embrace. Your face pressing into his shoulder. He stood shocked for only a second before his arms wrapped around you tight. Trying to keep yourself from crying you mumbled into his shoulder. 

“Jihyun, oh Jihyun.” His name sounded the sweetest song when you said it. “I love you. I love you so much.” You held each other as tight as you could, as if this moment would disappear once you let go.

Pulling away just enough to see his face, your eyes met his. Jihyun’s hands moved up to cradle your face. He heard him take a shaky breath while he stared straight into your eyes. 

“I-” He stopped to take another breath. “I’ve never seen you this clearly before.” He smiled, that sweet gentle smile full of warmth that you missed so dearly. Staring into his eyes it’s impossible to not see just how vibrant they are. Even more so than when he was half blind when you first met. 

“Is that good?” You whispered. 

“Yes. You’re even more beautiful than I remember.” A soft relieved sigh slipped past your lips. Your hands moved up to rest on his chest, just below his neck and shoulders. Staring for just a moment longer Jihyun leaned forward, capturing your lips in his. Time froze while one of your arms slipped around his neck to pull him closer. 

When his lips finally broke away to catch his breath, his eyes fluttered open to look at you. 

“I hope that was alright.” A brief look of concern flashed across his perfect face. With a gentle smile fixed to your lips you answered his question by pulling him close so you could kiss him again. 

It’s been 730 days since you last saw Kim Jihyun, and seeing him now, feeling his lips against yours, you knew it was worth the wait.


End file.
